Amor de primavera (MakoxRin)
by Hinata Kinomoto
Summary: esta historia se centra en los personajes del anime Free!, especialmente de Makoto y Rin. La historia tiene el genero yaoi (chico x chico), espero que le gusten. Rin regresa de Australia por un motivo en especial una carta que Makoto le entrego, a apartir de esa carta comienza el amor de estos jovenes
1. Chapter 1

**Comienzo****: ****amor de primavera parte I****  
**

Después de unas semanas que Rin regreso a Japón, quería encontrarse con sus amigos de infancia, especialmente a dos de ellos. Su hermana Gou le contó que se volvió la manager de ellos, para poder reabrir el club de natación, también le contó que Makoto, Haruka y Nagisa, al anochecer se dirigirían a su antiguo club para despedirse, ya que sería demolido. Después de todo ese lugar guarda lo más preciados recuerdo de los cuatro jóvenes, ya que en ese lugar aprendieron muchas cosas y ganaron su primera carrera en relevo.

Al caer la noche, tres jóvenes estaban parados al frente de aquella construcción, ya vieja, el castaño tenía mucho miedo y los otros jóvenes lo molestaban por ello. Luego de a ver contemplado y recordado los momentos que pasaron, se adentraron al edificio y a la mitad del camino se escucharon unos pasos, que asusto a los jóvenes especialmente a Makoto quien fue el primero en darse vuelta seguido de los otros. Se aproximaba a ellos una silueta desconocida, aquella sombra a ser iluminada por una luz que entraba al edificio, se reflejo la persona a la que pertenecía la silueta. Los tres jóvenes quedaron sorprendidos al saber quién era, que provoco que al mismo tiempo dijeran

M, N, H: "¿Eres tu Rin? Sí, es él – los tres jóvenes se contestaron a sí mismo"

Mientras que Rin ante esa situación solo mostró una sonrisa. Los jóvenes permanecieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que Rin hablo.

Rin: "nos volvemos a ver"

Nagi: "Rin-chan que bueno, volver a verte"

Rin: "Haru quiero que nades contra mí"

Haru: "es bueno volverte a ver Rin, acepto"

Rin: "que mejor lugar que este y en este momento"

Mako: "oigan chicos esperen un poco, eee...esto recién nos encontramos"

Los tres hicieron caso omiso a las palabras de Makoto y se dirigieron a la piscina, el peliazul y el pelirojo, al ver la piscina comenzaron a desvestirse, quedándose en traje de baño, listos para arrojarse. Los jóvenes ya preparados para arrojarse, escucharon una voz.

Makoto: "¡esperen! Chicos la piscina…"

Los jóvenes listos para lanzarse entendieron lo que Makoto quería decir, aquella piscina estaba vacía, los jóvenes molestos al darse cuenta comenzaron a vestirse.

Rin: "tsk lo dejaremos para la próxima – mientras se marchaba"

Makoto y Nagisa quedaron sorprendidos por todo lo que sucedió que no pudieron decir una palabra después de que Rin se marcho. Los jóvenes regresaron a sus hogares después de lo sucedido

Al día siguiente en la escuela Iwatobi, luego de ser regañados por entrar a un establecimiento sin autorización, se dirigieron a almorzar a la azotea donde se encontraba Gou, a quien le contaron lo que paso con Rin, lo que la dejo sorprendida. Al finalizar todos regresaría a sus casas, como siempre Makoto acompañaba a Haruka, esta vez no podría así que cada uno siguió su camino. Makoto se dirigía a unas tiendas a comprar lo que se le había encargado, una vez que obtuvo lo que buscaba se dirigiría a casa, pero en ese momento lo vio a Rin y su corazón se acelero más de lo común, de inmediato corrió hacia él.

Mako: "Rin, eee…espera"

Rin: "Makoto – se detiene y espera que Mako recobre el aliento - ¿Qué sucede?

Mako: – le mostró una tierna sonrisa, quien provoco que Rin se ruborizara – quería hablar contigo"

Rin y Makoto se dirigieron a una plaza que estaba cerca y encontraron un lugar en el cual pudieran hablar tranquilos.

Rin: "Makoto siéntate a aquí, ya regreso – Rin fue a comprar unas bebidas"

Cuando Rin regreso con las bebidas, Makoto tenía la cabeza agachada, a lo que Rin para entregarle la bebida, le acerco a la frente de Makoto, quien levanto su cabeza tomando el la bebida que Rin le ofrecía con una sonrisa. Rin y Makoto pasaron toda la tarde hablando y en ese momento Rin le menciono aquella carta de cuando eran niños, que le había entregado Makoto a él, antes de que se marchara a Australia. Makoto sorprendido por lo que dijo, trato de contestar pero no salieron palabras, Rin se dio cuenta y de inmediato dijo.

Rin: "ya me tengo que ir, se está haciendo tarde y no puedo llegar después de la hora de queda, nos vemos Makoto – lo dijo con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba"

Mako: – Rin se levanto para marcharse, pero una mano lo sujeto con fuerza para que no se fuera – "espera, ¿q-que sucede con esa carta? – Lo dijo con toda su cara roja –"

Rin: "no era nada. Creo que ya se lo que quería saber. Adiós"

Makoto confundido dejo ir a Rin y se dirigió a su casa. Encerrado en su cuarto, no dejaba de darle vuelta lo que Rin le quería decir sobre aquella carta, después de todo, esa carta tenia escrita sus sentimientos los cuales no habían cambiado desde que se la entrego a Rin. Al día siguiente Gou tenía una noticia para los cuatros miembros del club, les comento que la escuela Samezuka a la que Rin asiste, accedió a una mini competencia como entrenamiento para ambos clubes. Nagisa, Makoto, Haruka y Rei accedieron a la competencia que proponía Gou, la cual se llevaría a cabo dentro de una semana, durante esta semana ambos clubes entrenaron hasta el día de la competencia.


	2. segunda parte

Al llegar el día en el que se llevaría a cabo la competencia los cuatros jóvenes del club Iwatobi, estaban ansiosos, pero Haru estaba más que ansioso, estaba feliz porque nadaría con Rin y lo mostraba con una dulce sonrisa, Makoto se dio cuenta porque Haru sonreía de esa manera, lo que lo llevo a que se sujetara el pecho porque le dolía.

Gou: "¡están listo! En marcha" – todos se dirigían a la escuela Samezuka donde se llevaría a cabo la competencia al llegar el capitán los recibió

Capitán: – salto sobre Gou, que hizo que Rin se pusiera celoso de su one-chan apartándola del capitán – "que malo Matsouka – todos rieron – ya estamos todos le diré en qué consiste esta competencia, esto es una prueba de resistencia y velocidad en cada estilo, cada club escogerá a quien representara en cada estilo. Que comience la competencia"

Nagisa y Rei habían perdido en los estilo braza y mariposa, y Makoto había ganado en el estilo espalda. Ahora se aproximaba la competencia al estilo libre de rin y haru, ambos estaban contentos, rin estaba dispuesto a ganarle a haru. Se preparaban para lanzarse, el capitán de Samezuka dio la señal y comenzaron.

Nagisa y rei le brindaban su apoyo a haru, mientras que makoto solo observaba nadar a rin, lo que provoco que con tan solo verlo se sonrojara y se aceleran sus latidos.

Por un breve momento miro hacia donde estaba haru y vio que estaba perdiendo, entonces comenzó a alentar a haru, la voz de mako por alguna razón alcanzaron a los dos nadadores, lo que provoco que rin se distrajera un poco y haru acelerara.

Se acercaba el momento decisivo, ambos iban a la par, pero el ganador de esta competencia fue haru, al salir de la piscina, sus compañeros se dirigieron hacia donde estaba, para festejar su victoria; a pesar de que la competencia en general quedo en empate.

Rin al ver esa escena, más bien, al ver a makoto mostrándole este tipo de sonrisa a haru, se enojo mucho y se marcho. Nadie de los presentes se dio cuenta salvo nitori quien lo siguió, pero lo perdió en el camino. Haru quiso hablar con rin, pero él ya no se encontraba, lo que borro su sonrisa. Makoto miro a su alrededor para encontrar el motivo de porque su amigo dejo de sonreír, esté se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba presente rin y salió en su búsqueda.

Luego de que trascurrió algunos minutos, makoto lo vio caminando cerca de un salón, esté de inmediato salió corriendo así él y lo sujeto del brazo bruscamente, provocando que se diera vuelta y lo mirara. Rin se sorprendió al ver quien era él que lo sujeto, pero para ese entonces, makoto lo había puesto contra la pared, apoyando sus manos sin dejar un hueco por el cual escapar. Ambos jóvenes sonrojados, mirándose fijamente, sin pronunciar alguna palabra; hasta que makoto puedo hablar.

Mako: "rin – sonrojado – aquella carta, lo que escribí en ella, no cambiaron desde que te fuiste a Australia, sigo sintiendo lo mismo desde que éramos niños – mako una vez de que termino de hablar, se fue acercando lentamente hacia rin, quien se ponía nervioso queriendo escapar, pero no tenia escapatoria. Rin bajo la mirada, pero makoto levanto su mentón suavemente, con el propósito de que sus ojos con los suyos se conectaran y lentamente sus labios se fueron acercando, rozándose poco a poco hasta convertirse en un beso de pasión y ternura a la vez.

Lo que estos dos jóvenes apasionados no sabían era que escondido entre los arboles había un joven observando esté era nitori, quien al verlos se sonrojo, lo que lo llevo a darse vuelta y marcharse.

Nitori regreso a la piscina con los demás, al llegar preguntaron por makoto y rin, a lo que nitori respondió "están hablando afuera, no se preocupen – lo dijo con su cara totalmente roja".

Todos los presente se conformaron con esa respuesta y se dirigieron al salón del frente, donde el capitán había preparados unos aperitivos para después de la competencia.

Mientras tanto rin y makoto se separaban lentamente, aunque no lo deseaban así.

Rin: "¿Por qué lo hiciste? – con toda su cara a punto de estallar por lo rojo que estaba"

Mako: – con una tierna sonrisa – "te lo dije en aquella carta, pero te lo diré de nuevo" – se acerco de nuevo a rin y le dio un pequeño beso, luego se dirigió a su oído, le susurro algunas palabras y al finalizar le mordió su oreja, apenas para que no le doliera. Makoto se hizo para atrás un poco, para poder mirarlo de nuevo, pero al verlo rin estaba completamente rojo tratando de contestarle al castaño. Makoto se tentó mucho, que lo quería comer a besos en ese preciso momento. Pero alguien se acercaba corriendo, era haru gritando el nombre de ambos jóvenes.

Haru: "Makoto, Rin… los estamos esperando en la sala frente a la piscina"

Makoto: – un poco molesto – "¿sala?"

Rin: – regresando lentamente a sus latidos normales contesto – "aah... es la sala, que el capitán preparo para invitarlos a pasar, ya están allí que rápido jajaja"

Haru: "sí, sí vamos"

Los tres jóvenes se dirigieron hacia allí. Mako y rin estaban molestos porque haru interrumpió, en lo que era importantes para ambos, más que todo para makoto. Pero esto se olvido cuando todos se reunieron y pasaron un rato juntos, divirtiéndose.

Al caer la noche los alumnos del club iwatobi se marcharon a casa, por un lado Nagisa, Rei, Gou y por el otro Haru y Makoto. Mientras que Rin junto con Nitori ya no estaban presentes, ya que se encontraban haciendo su rutina.

En el camino haru intenta que makoto hablara, ya que se encontraba algo extraño

Haru: "¿Qué te pasa?

Mako: – para evadir la pregunta responde – "nada, no pasa nada – lo dijo con una sonrisa que tuvo que forzar"

Haru: –se dio cuenta – "¿es por rin?, Verdad – mako se sorprendió – veo que acerté, ¿pero qué ocurre con rin? Makoto"

Mako: "haru, ¿tu lo quieres a rin? – le comenzó a doler el pecho, por tan solo preguntarle si lo quería"

Haru: "si, si lo quiero – mako se estaba ahogando con la respuesta que estaba dando – pero como amigo, al igual que te quiero a vos makoto"

Haru se dio cuenta de que makoto estaba a punto de llorar, acerco su mano a la cara de Makoto para evitar que llorara y esté respondió con una cálida sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

Pero lo que no sabían era de que Rin los estaba observando, después de todo ¿Quién iba a saber que Rin hacia su rutina por ese camino? Rin estaba trotando junto con Nitori, quien se sorprendido de que su sempai se haya detenido de repente, se dirigió a él.

Nitori: "¿Qué ocurre matsouka-sempai?"

Rin: – sintió un gran dolor en el pecho que no lo dejaba hablar, trato de calmarse y contesto – "continuemos no seas lento"

Nitori: – dirigió su vista al lugar en donde había mirado Rin y se encontró con Haruka y Makoto juntos – "espere Matsouka-sempai" – fue lo único que puso decir en ese momento ya que su sempai se estaba alejando –

Al terminar su entrenamiento regresaron al dormitorio, por lo menos Nitori quien estaba preocupado por su sempai, ya que se separó de él, para dar una vuelta y no le permitió acompañarlo. Mientras que Rin caminaba recordó aquella escena que lo asfixiaba, miró al cielo y se dijo a sí mismo.

"Que mal está empezando a llover, tendré que regresar pronto, en cuando la neblina me deje ver"

Mientras que las palabras susurradas por Makoto resonaban una y otra vez como si fuera un eco repitiendo ("Te amo rin. Te amo"). Rin lo único que pudo pensar era que aquellas palabras que se habían susurrando con ternura, eran nada más que palabras vacías. Cuando Rin se calmo regreso a su dormitorio y descanso un poco. Al día siguiente actuó como si nada hubiera pasado, ya que su compañero de dormitorio insistía sin parar.

Nitori: "Matsouka-sempai ¿está bien?"

Rin: "¿Por qué estaría mal? Deja de molestar y vamos a la piscina, realmente deberías preocuparte por mejor tus tiempos"

Nitori: – Rin se marchaba – "está bien, pero espéreme sempai"

Al llegar a la piscina Rin se detuvo.

Rin: "buenos días, capitán"

Capitán: "ooo… acá están, llegan tarde"

Nitori: "capitán, eee…esto mmm…"

Rin: "deja de tartamudear y ve a cambiarte – Nitori se marcha – ¿para qué me detuvo capitán?

Capitán: "tengo un mensaje para tu hermana – le entrega un sobre – quiero que se lo des personalmente"

Rin: "¿Qué es?"

Capitán: "que te lo diga ella, solo dáselo – lo dijo con una sonrisa escalofriante – "

Rin: "está bien"

Al finalizar si entrenamiento se dirigió al club iwatobi, ya que su hermana se quedaría con los chicos a entrenar. Al llegar los cuatros jóvenes estaban en la piscina nadando, Rin lo observo y se dirigió hacia su hermana.

Rin: "Gou – le entrega el sobre – te lo manda el capitán"

Gou: "¿Qué es?"

Rin: "no lo sé"

Gou lo abrió y era una invitación para pasar las vacaciones en una casa cerca de las montañas, para el club.

Rin: "así que quiere estar con mi hermanita"

Rin se puso celoso, Gou lo miro y comenzó a reír. Los cuatro jóvenes que se encontraban en la piscina terminaron sui entrenamiento y al salir se encontraron con la escena de Rin abrazando y despeinando a Gou, los cuatro jóvenes sonrieron al verlos.

Nagi: "hola Rin-chan, no seas malo con GOU"

Gou: "es KOU, no Gou"

Todos se rieron, Makoto observaba todo el tiempo a Rin, mientras que Nagisa y Rin molestaban a Gou. Haru se dirigió a Makoto y le dijo unas palabra que provoco que esté se riera, eso llamo la atención de Rin, quien no quería recordar aquella escena que presencio, por que provocaba un gran dolor en su pecho.

Rin: "Gou asegúrate de contestarle, me tengo que ir"

Gou: "claro oni-chan – Gou se despide de Rin con un beso en la mejilla –"

Rin se despide de todos y se marcha. Makoto se dio cuenta de que algo le molestaba a Rin, así que fue detrás de él. Cuando logró alcanzarlo lo tomo del brazo girándolo hacia él, Rin estaba llorando. Makoto al verlo miro a su alrededor y vio un callejón, lo llevo así ese lugar, lo apoyo contra la pared, se acerco lentamente y lamio sus lagrimas para que se detuviera, aunque también hizo que se pusiera rojo.

Rin: – lo empujo un poco – "¿Qué haces? – completamente ruborizado –

Mako: "te calmaba. Veo que funciono – le sonríe - ¿Por qué mi tiburón estaba llorando?

Rin: "IDIOTA – trata de escapar, pero no puede –"

Mako: "no escapes Rin, hice algo que te molesto, si fue así lo siento, pero me duele aquí – dirigió la mano de Rin hacia su pecho – el no saber porque estas triste"

Rin: "idiota, te lo diré, pero me dejas ir cuando termine – Makoto asistió con la cabeza – aquellas palabras en la que me decías que me amaban eran mentiras – Rin trato de marcharse, pero Makoto se lo impidió –"

Mako: "mis palabras y sentimientos no son mentiras, ¿por qué dices eso Rin?

Rin: "te vi con Haru, él te tomo el rostro y tu le sonreías, a quién de verdad amas es a Haru no a mi – Rin agacho su cabeza y dejo caer unas gotas –"

Mako: – sonrió y se dio cuenta de que su amor no era unilateral, sino mutuo, levantó el rostro de Rin lo contemplo unos segundos con una cálida sonrisa y dijo – "que bueno tu también me amas, verdad Rin"

Makoto comenzó a besar a Rin, primero fueron sus ojos que se habían empapado, luego sus labios con tanta ternura y bajo lentamente por su cuello donde comenzó a besarlo y morderlo, dejándole una diminutas marcas

Rin: "eee-espera ah ma-ko-to – el castaño había puesto su pierna en el medio de las de él –"

Mako: "lo siento Rin"

Makoto agarro la mano de Rin y comenzó a corre, su casa estaba cerca, así que se dirigieron hacia allí.

Rin: "Makoto esta es tu casa, ¿Qué estas pensando?"

Mako: "Rin no se encuentra nadie – lo tomo de la mano y fueron a su cuarto – Rin entra"

El castaño empujó hacia la puerta al pelirojo quien comenzó a besarlo mientras ponía llave a la puerta. Luego comenzó a bajas su mano a la cintura del pelirojo, sujetando y tirándolo en su cama.

Mako: "Rin eres muy dulce"

Makoto volvió a besarlo estando encima de él, el castaño fue deslizando su mano hacia la camisa que Rin llevaba puesta, desprendiéndola dejando su piel totalmente descubierta.

Rin: "oye qq-que estas pensando… aah"

Makoto comenzó a jugar con sus tetillas que eran un punto débil de Rin, las lamio, presiono y mordió incontable veces mientras que Rin se encontraba en un mar de gemidos. Makoto ante aquellos sonidos y la expresión erótica que Rin ponía se volvía mas travieso. Mientras que sus labios lamian completamente su pecho bajo una mano al miembro del pelirojo, que ya estaba duro y pulsante, al cual comenzó a acariciarlo.

Rin: "aah mako aah Makoto, ee-esto es injusto – Rin bajo su mano al miembro del castaño y comenzó a acariciarlo –"

Mako: "aah espera Rin"

Makoto no aguanto más y de alguna manera quedaron en la posición 69, ambos jóvenes parecían competir por quien hacia gritar al otro de placer. Ambos jóvenes acariciaban el miembro del otro con sus manos y su boca. Makoto no podía aguantar y comenzó a lamer el orificio de la cola de Rin e introduzco sus dedos en él.

Rin: "aaa espera – Rin a estas alturas ya se había corrido con Makoto –"

Mako: – con una sonrisa lasciva – "lo siento Rin, no aguanto más"

El castaño lo puso boca abajo al pelirojo a quien comenzó a acariciar la entrada de su cola con su miembro, esto lo volvió más excitado que no pudo hacer nada más que introducirse en él, atacándole una y otra vez con embestidas que provocaban tanto placer, a esas embestidas Rin siempre respondió besándolo y abrazándolo, mientras que le clavaba sus dedos. Cuando estos jóvenes traviesos dejaron de jugar, se miraron y besaron nuevamente. Antes de que llegue la familia de Makoto ambos jóvenes tomaron una ducha. Al llegar a casa la familia Tachibana, los jóvenes estaban preparando un delicioso postre que Makoto les había prometido a sus hermanitos. Los hermanitos del castaño al ver a Rin, corrieron a saludarlo y esté le respondió con una dulce sonrisa, que enamoro aun mas al castaño. Luego de que Rin pasara un rato agradable con la familia de Makoto se despidió de ellos para marcharse.

Mako: "te acompaño a la puerta – con una sonrisa en su rostro y Rin asistió con su cabeza –"

Rin: "nos vemos – Rin se marchaba pero algo lo detuvo, era Makoto quien lo despedía con un beso –"

Mako: "nos vemos Rin"

Rin se marcho con su dulce cara completamente roja. A partir de aquel día Makoto y Rin se convirtieron en amantes, cada tiempo libre que tenían la pasaban juntos. Como si Cupido al comienzo de la primavera haya predestinado el amor de estos jóvenes. Ya habían pasado un mes y medio de estar juntos, y para el castaño se aproximaba una fecha importante el cumpleaños de su abuela.


	4. Chapter 4

Todos se reunían en la casa Tachibana para festejar y Makoto invito a su mejor amigo que era Haru, pero para que el castaño pudiera asistir cancelo una cita con su amado Rin, quien acepto el que no se presente ya que era el cumpleaños de su abuela. Rin deseaba acompañar al castaño y quería que él fuera quien lo invitara, pero ante aquel pensamiento el pelirojo solo cayó. Todos disfrutaban de la fiesta muy alegres, pero ya era hora de despedirse, todos se marchaban y el único que aun no se había ido era Haru quien se encontraba perdido, ya que desapareció de la vista de todos. Makoto lo busco y lo encontró durmiendo en su cama, no era la primera vez, así que trato de despertarlo pero no pudo y Haru sujeto su brazo y lo jalo hacia su lado sin soltarlo.

Haru: "deja de molestar estoy durmiendo"

Makoto sonrió y vio que era inútil, como el también estaba cansado, cerro sus ojos por unos momentos y se quedo dormido. La señora Tachibana se dirigió al cuarto de su hijo y vio que ambos jóvenes se habían quedado dormidos y decidió no despertarlos, pero antes de marcharse les tomo un foto, ya que esa escena le recordaba al pasado. Al día siguiente Makoto recibió un mensaje de buenos días de Rin quien también le había escrito que lo esperaba afuera de su casa. Makoto se alegro mucho, se levanto lo más rápido que pudo y fue corriendo a recibirlo, pero esté ya no se encontraba afuera, sino adentro de la casa, los hermanitos del castaño lo vieron afuera y lo invitaron a pasar.

Mako: "hola rin – con una gran sonrisa – ¿como estas?"

Rin: "hola, bien"

Sra. Tachibana: "Makoto, toma asiento aquí traigo los té, ¿Haru ya se despertó?"

Mako: "todavía no"

Rin: "¿Haru? ¿Está aquí?"

Sra. Tachibana: "si, se quedo anoche después de la fiesta – fue a buscar unas facturas y los jóvenes quedaron solos–"

Rin: "no sabía que Haru estaría aquí – un poco enojado –"

Mako: "si, lo invite ya que es un amigo de infancia y mi abuela lo adoraba, pensé que le gustaría volverlo a ver"

Rin: – un poco triste – "qué bueno" – makoto se dio cuenta y lo quiso besar pero entro su madre –

Sra. Tachibana: "miren esto – le muestra a ambos la foto de Haru y Makoto – no son preciosos, hace mucho que no los veía dormir así, son unos angelitos, ¿no? – Se dirige a Rin –"

Rin: – sintió un dolor en su pecho – "se eso parece" –antes de que unas gotas se derramarán, sonó su celular – "emm si, está bien. Ya voy – cuelga y se dirige al castaño y a la Sra. – Lo siento pero debo irme"

Mako: – quien también vio la imagen – "espera te acompaño"

Rin: "NO, está bien – forzó una sonrisa –"

Mientras que Rin se marchaba aparece Haru, a quien saludo y le devolvieron el saludo, pero no se quedo más tiempo. Makoto preocupado por lo que rin estaría pensando, no le prestó atención a lo que Haru decía.

Haru: "oye Makoto, me estas escuchando"

Mako: "…han…"

Haru: "¿qué pasa?"

Mako: "emm si perdón, Haru ¿Qué quieres?"

Haru: "¿Qué pasa? Estas en las nubes"

Mako: "es que Rin vio una foto de nosotros durmiendo anoche y me preocupa que piense"

Haru: "¿Por qué? No creo que piense mal, después de todo es Rin"

Mako: – no le dio importancia a las palabras de Haru después de todo no sabía que eran amantes, pero aun así contesto dudando – "creo que tienes razón"

Al llegar al club se encontraron con Gou quien los había citado a todos.

Gou: "los quiero invitar de viaje a una cabaña, el capitán de Samezuka nos invito a pasar la semana. ¿Y qué dicen?"

Nagi: "yooo sí. Yupi va a ser divertido"

Al ver el entusiasmo de Nagisa todos decidieron ir. A los dos días que iban a partir, Makoto aun no había podido explicarle a Rin sobre lo sucedido, ya que él no contestaba. Llego el momento de partir en total eran 20 personas, 10 mujeres y 10 varones. Lo que asistían eran Gou y seis amigas suyas, Haru, Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Nitori, el capitán, Rin y tres compañeros más con sus novias. Partieron en dos camionetas en una iban los del club Samezuka y en el otro los del club Iwatobi. Al llegar todos quedaron sorprendidos por la belleza del paisaje, que era acompañada por una enorme laguna.

Capitán: "oigan dejen de distraerse y bajen las cosas"

Todos: "sí, señor – todos rieron –"

Capitán: "no es gracioso"

Rin: "si, si es gracioso capitán – lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona y abrazando a Gou –"

Capitán: "oye Matsouka, si no quieres que me moleste, déjame proteger a Gou de las bestias"

Rin: "en ese caso capitán tiene que estar alejado"

Todos comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Luego de haber desempacado todos terminaron cansados, que se durmieron en cualquier lugar de la cabaña. El primer día fue muy agotador, pero los días siguientes fueron muy divertidos.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron y desayunaron, para luego ir a nadar en la laguna, Haru fue el primero en meterse lo que es de extrañar ya que no lo hizo en su primer día. Los chicos se hacían cargo de la barbacoa, mientras que algunos aun seguían nadando. Al caer la noche los jóvenes decidían como iban a dormir, ya que el primer día no lo hicieron.

Nitori: – agarro el brazo de Rin – "yo duermo con Matsouka-sempai"

Rin: "acepto todo menos eso – lo dijo con una sonrisa burlona mientras que despeinaba a Nitori –"

Nitori: "que malo sempai"

Todos comenzaron a reír, pero a Makoto no le gusto la actitud de Ai-chan ni menos que agarre a su Rin. Luego de que se tomara la decisión fueron a descansar ese fue su segundo día. En el comienzo de su tercer día todos los jóvenes se divertían jugando al carnaval, al llegar la noche todos se encontraban en la sala jugando naipe, excepto Rei y Nagisa quienes se encontraban en la azotea.

Rei: "¿para qué me trajo Nagisa-sempai?"

Nagi: "Rei ¿te gusta Haru?

Rei: – se sonrojo – "¿a qué viene la pregunta Nagisa?

Nagi: "responde y te lo diré – con una sonrisa traviesa –"

Rei: "me gusta como nada, aparte es una muy buena persona"

Nagi: "entonces cierra tus ojos"

Rei: "¿Por qué?"

Nagi: "solo hazlo"

Rei cerró sus ojos y Nagisa lo beso. Rei completamente rojo correspondió el beso ya que el también lo amaba. Cuando ambos jóvenes se separaron contemplaron los cielos juntos. En su cuarto día los jóvenes bajaron al pueblo para comprar alimentos, estos se dividieron para encontrar lo que necesitaban. Makoto iba a agarrar a Rin para que fuera con él, pero Ai-chan se le adelanto jalándole del brazo a Rin, lo que molesto mucho al castaño. Makoto observo como Rin se alejaba de él. Al regresar todos fueron a dormir. El castaño quien no podía reconciliar el sueño se fue a sentar afuera contemplando el paisaje de la laguna iluminada por la luna, Rin quien tampoco podía dormir, se dirigió al mismo lugar en el cual se encontraba Makoto, Rin al verlo tan pensativo y como el paisaje junto al castaño se volvían únicos, lo hacían sentir protegido, no aguanto y se abalanzo hacia él dándole un fuerte abrazo, haciendo que se le olvidara aquella foto que los alejo un poco. El castaño se dio cuenta de a quién pertenecía aquella calidez y poco a poco se dio vuelta para darle un beso el cual fue correspondido, a los lejos se oía unos pasos acercándose, esto hiso que Rin retrocediera, era Gou quien estaba buscando al pelirojo. Rin fue con ella dejando a Makoto atrás. En su quinto día el sol estaba fuerte, no se lo podía tolerar, los jóvenes para sobrevivir al calor se habían dispersado algunos la pasaron en la laguna nadando y otros en la cabaña con aire acondicionado, con ese terrible calos termino su día. Al sexto día habían comprado helado y alquilado algunas películas para ver y todas eran de terror. Makoto quien no le gustaba ese tipo de película se fue a la cocina sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Rin quien suponía que Makoto se había marchado, no se había equivocado, así que salió en busca de él. El pelirojo lo encontró en la cocina con la cara pálida por el miedo.

Rin: "¿Estás bien?"

Mako: "si – con una sonrisa forzada que mostraba su miedo –"

Rin: "no seas cobarde, esas cosas no existen"

Mako: "lo sé, pero…"

Se escucharon los gritos de todos por la película, que hizo que Makoto saltara del susto y se agarrara fuertemente del brazo del pelirojo sin querer soltarlo.

Rin: –le acaricia la cabeza– "tranquilo son solo los chicos–le da un pequeño beso en la frente–"

Mako: – le sonríe – "gracias Rin – el pelirojo se ruboriza, mientras que Nagisa, Haru y Rei se dan cuenta de que Makoto no estaba y salen a buscarlo–"

Rin: – nervioso – "Makoto ¿Qué sucedió esa noche con Haru?"

Makoto iba a responder, pero en ese momento llegan los jóvenes que buscaban al castaño.

Nagi: "te encontramos – hace de estar asustado – Ma-ko-chan hay un fantasma detrás de ti – el castaño vuelve a aferrarse a Rin –"

Rei: "Nagisa no es gracioso – un poco asustado –"

Rin: "jajaja no seas así, vas a hacer que Makoto me saque el brazo"

Haru: – buscando, Rin lo mira –

Rin: "¿Qué buscas Haru? – No recibe respuesta –"

Haru: "lo encontré"

Rin: "¿Qué encontraste?"

Haru: "caballa"

Makoto se ríe y todos lo siguieron, ya que habían logrado sacarle un poco el susto que tenia. Gou los interrumpe diciendo que encontraron una película de comedia para que la vieran. Ya que no era ninguna de terror todos fueron a verla. A la mitad de la película todos se quedaron dormidos, Makoto quien se había sentado al lado de Rin, terminaron abrazados y completamente dormidos, Ai-chan se durmió encima del brazo del pelirojo y lo mismo paso con Haru, solo que esté en el hombro del castaño. Rei y Nagisa en un sofá abrazados y el resto en el piso cerca de los sofá encima del capitán la mayoría. Ya era su último día en la cabaña y Makoto no se quería ir sin antes resolver lo sucedido con la foto, ya que cuando hubo oportunidad siempre interrumpían. El castaño invito a la parte de atrás de la cabaña para que pudieran hablar tranquilos, Rin como también quería saber lo que sucedió se dirigió hacia donde Makoto lo esperaba.

Mako: "qué bueno pensé que no vendrías"

Rin: "te escucho – sonrojado y a la vez enojado –"

Mako: – aliviado por ver el rostro de Rin, no aguanto más y lo beso dejándolo sin aliento – "Rin te amo y eso no va a cambiar – le da un beso en la frente – ese día Haru se durmió en mi cama y me jalo a su lado para que no le molestara, y como yo estaba cansado me quede dormido a la par de él. Créeme"

Rin: – sintiéndose un tonto por no aclarar esto antes y sabiendo que con la mirada del castaño puesta en él, caería rendido a sus pies lo único que pudo hacer fue darle un tierno beso y decir – "fui un tonto"

Mako: – lo beso de nuevo – "no lo fuiste, por cierto no me gusta que Ai-chan este pegado a ti todo el tiempo"

Rin vio los celos de Makoto que provoco que se sonrojara y sonriera.

Rin: "te amo, orca tonta"

Los jóvenes se volvieron a besar nuevamente y estaban a punto de jugar como la ultima vez, Makoto comenzó primero besándolo por todos lados, pero unas voces los habían interrumpido llamándolos para despedirse tirando fuegos artificiales. El castaño y el pelirojo molestos se dirigieron al lugar de donde provenían las voces. Al llegar se sentaron a contemplar como los fuegos artificiales pintaban el cielo y todos se divertían. Mientras que nadie observaba Makoto aprovecho para morderle el cuello y besar a Rin, para después susurrar unas palabras ("te amo, mi lindo tiburón"), que fue correspondido con un dulce beso y la cara del pelirojo completamente roja.

Recordando que su amor comenzó en esta bella primavera, cuando Rin regreso de Australia y ahora la despedían, esperando la próxima primavera y las siguientes siempre juntos.

Fin

**Espero que le haya gustado, me divertí mucho escribiendo esta historia de amor de mi pareja favorita de free!**


End file.
